


Calm My Love

by Ciel_SebaCiel



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Coping Story, Cute, F/M, Literally Written To Help Me Get Over An Attack, Lovey-Dovey, NAME SPOILER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_SebaCiel/pseuds/Ciel_SebaCiel
Summary: Literally just a little story I wrote to help me calm down from a panic attack and thought maybe it would help others? I don’t know it’s just a cute little story





	Calm My Love

Strong arms held you against his firm chest, whispering soft nothing into your hair as he slowly and calmly stroked it, whispering for you to calm down and control your breathing.

“Saey-“ he cut you off with a gentle “shh” and a kiss to your forehead. Everything is alright, nothing will hurt you while you’re with him. As long as you have him it’s all okay. Even when panic gets its icy grip on your heart he will save you, bring you back to a calm and peaceful state of mind. He is your rock and you are his, bringing each other back from the edge, saving each other from the ravenous bellies of your fears. All will be okay, he is here, holding you tightly in his arms as if to say “I’ll never let you go. I’ll always be right here for you.” Slowly your breathing returns to normal and a smile crosses your lips as you pull away and gently take his hands in yours.

“Thank you, Saeyoung. I’m alright now, I have you and that’s all I need. All I ever will need.” He smiles in return and squeezes your hands in a reassuring way.

“I’ll be here for you always, and I know you’ll do likewise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this to help you with a panic attack please comment below and tell me or just give me any of your thoughts on the fic.


End file.
